Decisiones Pokemón
by ByakoSenpai
Summary: Ash está en Sinnoh, en busca de su última medalla. Pero el secuestro de uno de sus pokemón, desencadenara sucesos que podrían poner a nuestro héroe en situaciones difíciles, que le harán reconsiderar el camino que ha decidido tomar. Con aliados inesperados y futuras batallas, ¿Qué le deparara el destino al elegido? –Dime Ash, ¿Qué es más importante para ti tu sueño o los pokemón?
1. Prologo: Preludio de la tormenta

Hola todo el mundo, les habla byako-senpai. Bien esta es mi nueva historia...

Bien hace mucho tenía este fic escrito, pero no me había dado a la tarea de subirlo, sin más un poco de información básica:

-empieza después del primer enfrentamiento entre Ash y Volkner

-no utilizare Occ (al menos no importantes)

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: todo lo que respecta a pokemon es de nintendo(?); sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

Capitulo. 1

Preludio de la tormenta

Por un extenso y solitario pasillo, iluminado tenuemente por unas lámparas redondas situadas en la parte posterior del techo, corría un hombre, vestido con un uniforme negro grisáceo, una pequeña boina a juego del mismo color que ensombrecía parcialmente su mirada; y un emblema rojizo que enmarcaba su pecho. Con prisa, aumento su paso, tenía información para su jefe, información importante, pero había un pequeño problema y la persona seleccionada para decírselo era justamente él.

–"Maldita sea" Pensó apagadamente, mientras continuaba con su forzada marcha –Soy solo un novato. Vocifero en voz alta, soltando un suspiro de resignación, como si aceptara la crueldad del destino y la crueldad de sus compañeros que lo mandaban directo a las garras del Rhyhorn, salvando así sus patéticos traseros, que por el momento estaban más seguros que el suyo.

–Bueno, será mejor que me apresure, al jefe no le gustan los retrasos.

Un par de metros más tarde arribó a un par de puertas negra, bellamente talladas en madera traída directamente de las profundidades del Monte Cenizo –Solo espero que no este de muy mal humor esta tarde. Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras tocaba un par de veces, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su ocupante, después de todo solo era un peón de su jefe.

...

En el interior de una enorme oficina, decorada con varios muebles de diferentes tamaños y formas, que sin embargo combinaban a la perfección con distintos aparatos colocados cuidadosamente para armonizar el concepto de belleza y utilería; se hallaba un hombre de compleción fornida, suficientemente alto para intimidar a cualquiera, una tez morena y cabella castaño pegándole al negro, portaba un fino traje naranja de un tono lo suficientemente oscuro para no incomodar a nadie, pero con el brillo que enmarcaba una prenda de altísimo precio.

Dichoso hombre jugueteaba con una pluma que daba ligeros resplandores cuando la luz la golpeaba, mientras pensaba en su nueva inversión y que tan bien estaría trabajando; junto a él, un bello felino pokemón de amplia envergadura, cerraba el cuadro de un poderoso hombre, que, con solo desearlo podría decidir el futuro del mundo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no escucho el pequeño llamado a la puerta – mmm, espero que sea algo importante ¡Pase!– Gritó de manera poco elevada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado y sobresaltar ligeramente a su improvista visita. Unos momentos después entro uno de sus tantos reclutas, que como la mayoría no recordar su nombre, o su rostro.

–"Bueno, tal vez se deba a que todos se parecen con ese uniforme". Pensó esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Señor. El joven recadero hablaba extremadamente formal mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia. Giovanni inclino ligeramente la cabeza, como una pequeña señal de reconocimiento al hombre que se le paraba enfrente.

–Informe. Continuó sin perder más el tiempo

–Señor hemos capturado a otros dos, aunque el último se complicó más de lo provisto, la madre era extremadamente poderosa y nos causó algunos inconvenientes.

–Bien. Contestó Giovanni

–Algo más que tenga que informar soldado.

–B-bueno vera señor, hemos localizado al último. Respondió de manera nerviosa más sin embargo clara –P-pero hay un problema.

Giovanni se empezó a desesperar, odiaba las malas noticias, pero odiaba a un más a los cobardes –Cuál es el problema. Continuó sin elevar el tono de voz ni una pisca pero frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–Es el lugar en donde se encuentra. Respondió el joven recluta –Esta en la reservación pokemón del profesor Oak. Terminó temeroso de la reacción de su jefe, el cual tenía la costumbre de desquitarse con la primera persona a la mano.

Giovanni dudo un momento de lo que le acaba de decir su subordinado, esto era extraño, muy extraño –Que pokemón es tan importante como para invadir el territorio de ese hombre específicamente. Habló el magnate más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

–Bueno retírate si no tienes más que decir. Concluyó con una voz más audible, todavía pensando en el hecho de invadir a un hombre tan poderoso e importante en el mundo pokemón y las consecuencias que implicarían sus actos futuros, que casi seguramente vendrían sin importar el resultado de sus acciones.

–Como ordene señor. Respondió el hombre de negro, soltando involuntariamente un suspiro de alivio. Retirándose con una reverencia salió apresurado y alegre de que la furia próxima de su jefe no estaba dirigida inmediatamente a él.

El jefe de una de las más importantes organizaciones del mundo, solo superada por la organización de la elite pokemón, y la confederación mundial de la misma; se removió en su asiento, tomó uno de sus amados puros del cajón más próximo así y, con un mueca casi de desagrado lo prendió dejando que el dulce humo del tabaco lo consumiera por unos segundos. Se levantó finalmente de su asiento y se acercó tranquilamente al transmisor que tenía junto al mueble, sentándose, mientras tomaba un par de caladas más, presionó un par de botones en el tablero, esperaba que su viejo colega y científico en jefe de la mayoría de sus proyectos importantes le contestara con prontitud antes de que el efecto del tabaco se le pasara.

–Giovanni que se le ofrece. Contestó el erudito con respeto pero con una pequeña nota de casualidad en su habla, portaba una bata blanca sobre ropa casual y tenía aspecto de ese tipo de hombres que habían tenido una vida dura pero satisfactoria de alguna manera.

–Explícame que pokemón es tan importante como para invadir la reservación del profesor Oak, que por si no te has dado cuenta hemos evitado desde que se fundó el Equipo Rocket. Vociferó el antiguo entrenador sin dar rodeos al asunto.

–Bueno. Habló el otro hombre con serenidad, perdiendo toda nota de casualidad en la voz –es un pokemón importante, cumple todos los requisitos para la investigación, y vera, no hemos encontrado otro tan prometedor, además de que si no lo obtenemos el proyecto se retrasaría varios meses, quizá años…

–Bien. Interrumpió Giovanni, cansado de la parlotea científica que estaba casi seguro que seguía –hay opciones.

–No señor, nuestros informantes en las distintas regiones no han encontrado nada acorde con el proyecto de "La Luz empática". Respondió el científico con ligera impaciencia por la necedad de su jefe a no invadir ese lugar, después de todo era por el bien de la ciencia. –Pero por el lado positivo nuestro espía en Pueblo Paleta nos ha informado que el profesor Oak se ausentara de su laboratorio dejando solo un par de ayudantes para que cuiden su reservación.

–"Mmm". Pensó Giovanni –"sin Oak esto se facilitara mucho, el viejo a pesar de ser una eminencia en la investigación pokemón a un es un fiero oponente que ni yo desearía enfrentar en un futuro próximo". Y en efecto Samuel Oak era (y muy posiblemente lo siga siendo) uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto además de que había ganado la liga pokemón con solo once años y vencido a la Elite 4 un par de años más tarde. A pesar de haber declinado el titulo absoluto de campeón por la investigación de especies pokemón, muchos lo consideraban como el entrenador imbatible al cual nadie en más de cincuenta años había logrado siquiera vencer uno solo de sus pokemón.

–Eso facilitara las cosas. Terminó con voz autoritaria el ex líder de gimnasio –sin embargo, quiero todas las estadísticas de ese "de suma importancia" pokemón, que probablemente nos cueste una operación millonaria. Continuó agregando un poco de sarcasmo al final de la frase.

Namba sonrió, su investigación de toda una vida está cerca de dar resultados prometedores con "ese" pokemón.

–Como desee señor.

Giovanni lo vio, era un pokemón fabuloso, muy bello y según el informe increíblemente inteligente.

–Interesante, y dime quien es el dueño de tan fabuloso espécimen. Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia que solía surgir en sus momentos de éxtasis, como cuando peleaba con un formidable oponente.

–El entrenador de este pokemón es…

...

En la región Sinnoh

En uno de los caminos circundantes de la ciudad Marina, caminaban tres personas; dos hombres, uno moreno de complexión ligeramente robusto y de buen tamaño y uno ligeramente mas bajo de piel bronceada y cabello negro con un ligero brillo verdoso, sobre el cual descansaba una gorra, en su hombro se posaba un pokemón ratita de color amarillo. En medio de ambos uno linda niña peli azul caminaba alegremente hablando sin parar del Gran Festival y de que pokemón y estrategias usaría, sin siquiera darles oportunidad de hablar a sus acompañantes.

Por otro lado el de la gorra iba metido en sus pensamientos, analizando los sucesos anteriores que habían acontecido en ciudad Marina, su combate con Volkner (que fue cruelmente interrumpido por el equipo Rocket) y sobre todo su duelo con Flint de la elite 4, pensaba (quizás un poco ingenuo según él mismo) que pudo haber ofrecido una mejor pelea, incluso ganarla, pero no sabía el porqué de tan loco pensamiento, quizá arrogancia o exceso de confianza, no lo estaba seguro y sin importar cuantas vueltas le daba al asunto no podía sacarlo de su mente. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que se llevó un gran sobresalto cuando escucho la dulce voz de la enfermera Joy que llegaba corriendo.

– ¡Esperen!– Decía mientras toma aire por la carrera que había pegado para alcanzar al trio.

– ¿Qué sucede enfermera Joy?– Contestó Brock, que al ver el sobresalto de la mujer olvidó su acostumbrado coqueteo.

– Tengo un mensaje urgente que entregar al entrenador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. Resopló al último producto del esfuerzo que había hecho.

– ¿Qué mensaje?– dijo Ash más serio de lo normal, tensándose ligeramente al oír lo último.

– Tienes una llamada del profesor Oak, dice que es urgente que le atiendas. Tomo un poco de aire y continúo. –Por eso los seguí, Volkner me dijo que no habían salido hace mucho.

– Vamos. Casi gritó Ash, apresurándose al centro pokemón, tenia que ser importante, el profesor Oak raramente lo llamaba (a pesar de que a veces lo hiciera para saludar o dar informes de sus pokemón), solo esperaba que nada malo hubiera pasado, aunque sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho que se acrecentaba con cada paso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a sus acompañantes los cuales no podían competir con la velocidad y resistencia del oriundo de Paleta.

Entro apresurado casi derribando casi derribando a una pareja que salía del edificio.

Busco los videoteléfonos y tomo el más alejado de todos, marco rápidamente y después de un único tono el rastro de un hombre viejo pero fuerte apareció, parecía alterado y casi de inmediato pregunto.

– Profesor ¿Qué sucede? Está bien mi mamá, y mis pokemón algo les pasó.

– Cálmate Ash, tu madre esta bien, y tus pokemón. Dijo entrecortadamente la Última parte. – Bueno casi todos están bien.

–A qué se refiere profesor. Rugió ligeramente Ash casi perdiendo la paciencia, tratando de controlar su angustia lo mejor que podía.

– Me refiero a que tus pokemón están bien, pero uno de ellos ha sido secuestrado. – ¿Qué? Gritó Ash desesperadamente. –cual fue profesor. Pregunto retomando ligeramente la calma (ya que sentía ganas de jalar al viejo hombre por el videoteléfono y eso no sería algo inteligente… o posible). –Fue Noctowl. Respondió el profesor cerrando los ojos un momento. –Ash, tienes que venir a Kanto de inmediato. –Lo hare profesor. Dijo Ash fríamente mientras una llama de cólera crecía en su interior.

–Y otra cosa más. Continúo el profesor poniendo una expresión severa. –No le digas a nadie.

– ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Ash ligeramente sorprendido.

–Te lo explicare cuando llegues… y Ash, lo siento mucho

–Lo sé. Respondió Ash levantándose del lugar mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza oscureciendo sus ojos, dándole un aspecto sublime y aterrador.

– Pikachu, creo que volveremos a Kanto.

– Pikaa. Contesto su fiel pokemón, que se había mantenido callado durante toda la discusión. Sentía la cólera de su entrenador, sabía que alguien iba a pagar y él lo ayudaría con eso.

– ¡Chuuu! –Bramo pikachu soltando chispas de sus mejillas de manera intimidante.

– Si amigo, pagaran, pagaran muy caro su osadía…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta esta parte, ¿cómo lo vieron? bueno, espero sus comentarios.

Realmente estoy muy feliz de subir este fic, que me ha rondado desde que vi ese capítulo en especial (ya saben dónde Ash pelea por su ultima medalla de Sinnoh), van a haber muchos acontecimientos importantes, y algunos se muestran ligeramente en el capítulo. Espero sugerencias, buenas y malas. Perdón si ven faltas de ortografía, pero sin lector beta es aburrido buscarlas por mí mismo ¬/¬

Otra nota, no incluiré la nueva generación (la que está por salir en octubre) ya que la desconozco y planee la historia solo para las ya existentes. no es por nada, pero apenas me estoy adaptando a Teselia y otra... a quien engaño si me muero de curiosidad ya hasta aparte los juegos X/Y... bueno me despido, nos leeremos pronto


	2. Capítulo 2 Paseo por Kanto

Capítulo 2. Paseo por Kanto

Decisiones pokemón

Hola todo el mundo, les habla byako-senpai.

Bien aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia... espero les guste

Descargo responsabilidades, pokemón no me pertenece, pertenece a la marca Nintendo y todos sus personajes son suyos, solo la idea me pertenece

* * *

Dio un paso de improvisto casi perdiendo la calma. Un ligero movimiento proveniente de su intercomunicador casi la hizo delatarse a sí misma, se recompuso casi de inmediato, después de todo desde antes de aprender a caminar le habían enseñado a mantener la compostura (a pesar de que de vez en cuando tenía sus estallidos de ira). Tomó el molesto aparato y presionando el único botón visible; sin más puso el comunicador cerca de su oído.

– Listo, los preparativos han sido terminados. Escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado del aparto, que sonaba como la de una hombre amable, pero ella había aprendido con los años que todos los sentidos (especialmente por separado) pueden ser engañosos.

– Perfecto, procederé a completar la misión…

Sin más se dispuso a continuar con su marcha, después de todo ese era su trabajo, y el trabajo lo era todo. A pesar de que este en particular la ponía especialmente nerviosa. No era de todos los días que le asignaran una misión en una de las zonas clase "S" y que el jefe en específico la buscara.

Recodando a su jefe se había comportado de una manera muy extraña cuando la llamó…

…

Domino suspiro mientras giraba en su confortable cama (tapizada con varios gravados de tulipanes de varios colores, en especial el negro) trato de conciliar el sueño pero era inútil. Tenía un ligero presentimiento y eso no la dejaba dormir. Había realizado varias misiones un poco extrañas. Capturar pokemons que si bien eran bonitos y vistosos no era de especies tan raras (quizás algunos sí, pero varios de los que ella capturo eran más bien comunes y corrientes) y no solo eso, el jefe le había instruido conseguir un equipo pokemón fuerte y hábil que se centrara principalmente en el sigilo y el escape, y como buena recluta de elite que era lo consiguió de la manera más adecuado posible.

Y eso era lo que no la tenía cómoda. El jefe rara vez le ocultaba cosas, o mejor dicho rara vez no le contaba todo con referencia a la misión, además de que ella era una agente especializada en infiltración solitaria, con habilidades que le permitían desde pasar por una investigadora pokemón hasta por una persona más del montón. Pero en su última "aventura" estuvo acompañada de varios agentes inútiles. "Bueno" pensó ella, "al menos no son ese trio de idiotas súper molestos que solo sirven para limpiar" rio ligeramente (esos eran los únicos momentos en los que se permitía dejar un poco sus emociones de lado). A pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que ellos ocultaban algo, después de todo llevan años como independientes y el jefe no los despedía (a pesar de que siempre se quejaba de sus fallas) y les mandaba cada mes su compensación.

Soltó un suspiro más, solo estaba dando vueltas en la nada. Trató de conciliar un poco más el sueño, mientras veía su reloj de pared que marcaba las 6 en punto de la tarde. Solía dormir cuando podía ya que el oficio jamás permitía algo tan mundano como "una hora de dormir".

– ¡Señora! – escuchó el inconfundible sonido de uno de los reclutas llamando.

– Pase. Dijo casi sin gana mientras se acomodaba, en una posición más adecuada para recibir a la visita.

– Se solicita su presencia en la oficina del jefe. Habló el hombre de manera fría pero formal.

Ella solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza sin más señal de reconocimiento que eso. Un instante después el hombre salió sin decir una palabra más. Siendo un agente de elite rara vez hablaba con reclutas sin nombre. Y no solo eso, ella era la famosa "tulipán negro" por lo que no se rebajaría a hacerle a platica a una persona común y corriente.

Se puso sus botas de trabajo, y salió sin apresurar mucho el paso con dirección a las oficinas de su jefe. Al cual no le gustaban retrasos, pero de ser de extremadamente importante la hubiera contactado con su comunicador privado.

Paso varios pasillos hasta posicionarse en las enromes puertas de madera que custodiaban la entrada de la oficina del hombre que controlaba el equipo Rocket.

Llamo un par de veces y entro casi sin escuchar la afirmación del magnate del interior. Cuando entro vio una imagen un poco aterradora. Giovanni su líder, estaba de pie con persian a su lado, sosteniendo una copa de vino observando tranquilamente, en una de las enormes pantallas que ahí se encontraban, una batalla pokemón. Ella al ser quien era, reconoció de inmediato la grabación, era ese mismo hombre de enfrente, (varios años más joven) peleando en una feroz batalla contra la líder de la elite 4 de Kanto.

Pudo apreciar como persian lanzaba un _hiper rayo*, _derrotando al gengar rival y dando fin al encuentro. Lo más aterrador era la cara de su jefe, su sonrisa arrogante le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima, un momento después término el video con el grito de júbilo de los espectadores. Inmediatamente su jefe se movió con gracia en dirección a su asiento, para su gran alivio.

– Llegas pronto 009.

Domino casi pegó un grito cuando escuchó la voz grave de tan poderoso hombre, se había quedado aturdida por el espectáculo que había presenciado y tardo un momento en recomponerse lo suficiente para responder.

– Mis disculpas señor, me informaron que me quería ver de manera urgente. Mintió ligeramente, mejor que la furia de Giovanni fuera contra un don nadie que contra ella.

El hombre en cuestión sonrió, como si pudiera leerle la mente, eso le causo un escalofrió por toda su columna. Pero continúo como si nada.

– Te tengo una misión especial. Dijo sin esperar respuesta para inmediatamente continuar. –Te infiltraras mañana por la noche en la reservación del profesor Oak, puedes llevar seis pokemón y tendrás el apoyo del agente 018, el cual se comunicara contigo en cuanto estén terminados los preparativos de la misión. Antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar (no es que realmente se negaría a una orden directa del mismísimo jefe, claro está) una persona más entró en el cuarto.

Era como cualquier recluta, pero este vestía la nueva versión del uniforme clásico del equipo Rocket*, con el escudo ligeramente más pequeño en forma de pentágono al revés y la R característica en su interior. Lo que más destacaba de él era la banda roja que se podía ver por debajo de la boina. Se cuadro saludando como cualquier recluta mientras daba una sonrisa amable que le puso los pelos de punto a la rubia.

– Perdone la intromisión señor pero tengo mi informe listo. Habló con una voz amable y segura, pero que nada más salió de su boca causo un gran estremecimiento a Domino.

Ella pensó de inmediato que el jefe le castigaría, después de todo estaban en una junta privada (según ella) y había interrumpido de manera especialmente irrespetuosa. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Giovanni puso una cara seria (que causo una sonrisa en la dama presente), pero no dijo lo que ella esperaba que dijera.

– 009 tienes algo que decir. Le dirigió la vista de momento mientras recibía una pequeña carpeta del recluta recién llegado.

Domino se sorprendió realmente, no esperaba eso, no podía objetar nada.

– Ninguna señor– Respondió ella un poco apagada.

– Puedes retirarte entonces, recibirás los detalles de la misión en unas horas, y partirás de inmediato a Pueblo Paleta.

El tulipán negro se retiró con una reverencia respetuosa, mientras le daba una mirada al otro hombre junto a ella, no le gustaba por alguna razón, y si era sincera consigo misma la asustaba un poco. Como si este pudiera escucharla (a pesar de que nuca la miro directamente) propino una sonrisa demasiado amable para ser verdadera.

…

Respiro ligeramente para calmarse más, no podía fallar, recordó, esta misión era de sobremanera importante, incluso sin temor a exagerar, la organización entera dependía de esta misión.

Sonrió para sí misma, estaba contenta de que el jefe la hubiera escogido (pensándolo bien casi nunca veía a los ejecutivos actuar) ya que había al menos una docena de agentes más aptos para el trabajo que ella.

Se posiciono esperando la señal final. Su compañero, tenía también una parte importante: asilar la zona y "encargarse" de los ayudantes del profesor Oak. Pensando en él, no pudo detener un estremecimiento, recordando el momento cuando por fin se reunieron.

…

Domino continuó caminando a sus aposentos, recogería sus seis pokebolas después en la central (aún se le hacía raro decir "sus" pokemón) por ahora prepararía el equipo y varias de sus flores especiales, que aparte de ser su arma principal, eran sus amuletos de buena suerte.

Entró a su cuarto y tomó el equipo previamente ya hecho (siempre lo tenía por si se presentaba una emergencia) lo revisó cuidadosamente y guardo su comunicador privado junto con algunos tulipanes eléctricos, que le valieran sus apodo.

Ya en la "central de equipos" procedió a recoger su pokebolas, seis en total, normales, excepto una la cual tenía un rayo en medio y un par de bolitas a los costados, ella se le quedo viendo por un instante, recordando el pokemón de su interior. Sin pensar más tomo las seis y regresó a su habitación, esperando que los detalles estuvieran pronto.

Solo tuvo que esperar una hora, ya que el paquete con las instrucciones le fue entregado por una de las secretarias personales del jefe.

En el interior pudo encontrar un gran mapa, o tenía muy poco detalle, pero se podía observar "_Palet Town_" en la parte superior, una pequeña capa de sudor cubrió su cuerpo, a pesar de haber escuchado a su jefe decirle el lugar, que este estuviera marcado uno de los lugares tabú en el mapa la ponía nervioso.

Sacudió la cabeza, que se preocupara por esas cosas no le dejaba nada bueno, además del mapa, se encontraban varias fotos de la reservación de uno de los más grandes investigadores pokemón de la historia (si no es que el mayor de todos), si era sincera consigo misma, realmente le impresionaba, era un espectáculo a la vista ver tantos pokemón juntos y diferentes áreas que los mantenía cómodos y felices.

En un escrito podía encontrar a detalle su misión: Infiltración al rancho del profesor Oak, palabrería de relleno que destacaba lo peligroso y el cuidado que tenía que tener, y por fin el objetivo final.

Tomó su transporte a pueblo Paleta, era un poco relajante conducir por las diferentes rutas (estaba en una base secreta en Kanto después de todo), se tomó un poco más de lo previsto llegar, pero a las cuatro de la mañana estaba ya en dichoso pueblo, bajó del vehículo como si nada (ya vendría por el después) y caminó hasta una pequeña posada que se encontraba a las afueras de dichoso puebla, era agradable a la vista, pero nada del otro mundo, de no ser que buscaba ese lugar en específico nunca le hubiera dado una más mirada.

Entró y en el interior se encontraba a un viejo que limpiando la repisa con la ayuda de un meowth curioso que sostenía un plumero con la cola.

– Que bonito es la noche, casi me dan ganas de volar al espacio. Dijo de manera alegre y cantarina.

El viejo se detuvo y volteó a verla con una pequeña mueca y respondió de inmediato. –Tiene razón, lo malo es que los cohetes son caros. Respondió el hombre mientras le entregaba una pequeña llave de plata.

Domino la tomó dando una sonrisa al hombre, mientras este continuaba como si nada. Ella subió las escaleras y entró a uno de los cuartos (el que marcaba la llave), en su interior se encontraba otro hombre recostado, no se distinguía nada de él (más que parte de su rostro) por la capa que llevaba, y a modo de saludo le dio una sonrisa amable que le trajo un estremecimiento a la mujer.

– Legas temprano pequeño tulipán. Habló con voz amable que hizo fruncir el ceño a la dama recién llegada.

– Tu eres el "artista". Sentenció ella de manera segura, no tenía dudas, ese hombre era el impertinente de antes.

El otro solo soltó una pequeña risa, como si nada, saltándose los protocolos (el cual ella ignoro ligeramente). Se levantó de manera ágil, y le entregó un papel amarillo con un pequeño paquete que contenía una pokebola.

– Veo que no te gustan las bromas verdad, bueno vayamos al grano, ese es tu objetivo, debes capturarlo esta noche mientras todos están distraídos, infíltrate en la zona correspondiente y espera hasta que yo te de la señal, para proceder con la captura.

– Y como ara su trabajo el señor importante. Replicó ella, su carácter estaba empezando a salir, nadie inferior le daba órdenes.

El sonrió de una manera incluso más amable que antes, y como si fuera algo normal dijo. –No todos los pokemón comen lo mismo, pero todos tiene que respirar. Si más salió dejándola un poco desconcertada.

Ella movió la cabeza con duda, no sabía mucho de los pokemón, pero eso la dejó un poco intrigada, observo nuevamente la foto que tenía en la mano, era bonito, no perdió más tiempo y memorizó de golpe la imagen, atrás venía un numero anotado, y sin rechistar procedió a eliminar la evidencia. Como detestaba el sabor a papel.

…

Ya había tomado precauciones, como siempre y ahora a esperar la maldita señal esa. Un momento después oyó varios golpes secos a la distancia. Y pudo sentirlo, como si un viento helado le golpeara el alma, le hizo temblar de miedo, pero ya sabía cuál era la señal.

Como una sombra se apresuró a entrar a la zona específica, a su paso encontró a una gran cantidad de pokemón durmiendo en las ramas el piso y todo lugar, era raro, pensó, algunos se supone tenían insomnio (según su poca información que contaba) pero no le tomo importancia.

Unos segundos fue lo que le tomó llegar a su destino y en un pequeño prado volando un poco desconcertado, se encontraba su objetivo (al parecer lo que sea que hubiera hecho 018, no le había afectado). Tomo dos de sus pokebolas que procedió a lanzar.

– Hola pequeño noctowl…

…

Noctowl siempre fue un pokemón extremadamente inteligente, más que la mayoría de los de su especie u cualquier otra, así que fue fácil determinar la razón del porque Ash rara vez lo llamaba, no iba a ser dramático diciendo que no lo amaba o cosas por el estilo. No, desde el primer momento que estuvo con él pudo sentir sus emociones y su inteligencia (a pesar de que a veces dudaba de ella) por lo que decidió permanecer a su lado y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño (que bien pudo hipnotizarlo para que lo liberara si no se sentía a gusto).

Así que era fácil de ver el verdadero motivo sin mucho esfuerzo, él tenía miedo, a pesar de que no lo demostrara y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Ash tenía miedo de perderlo, él siempre lo supo, sus colores eran raros, y si bien era pequeñito (de tamaño claro está) su poder psíquico era de primera.

Muchos entrenadores lo trataron de capturar, por lo que se vio obligado a ser más hábil y a evolucionar de manera prematura si quería ser libre. Por lo que no se le hacía raro el miedo subconsciente de su maestro. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, iba a demostrarle a Ash que podía ser fuerte, y juntos le enseñarían al mundo quien era el mejor. Además tenía una gran familia con hermanos y hermanas que lo apoyaban, y en secreto (quería darles una sorpresa) entrenaba con uno de los pokemón más fuerte del mundo (en su perspectiva, claro está) que además era un hermano mayor y pionero de las batallas aéreas.

Lo estaba esperando en su lugar secreto, era su mejor amigo (y eso que tenía muchos mejores amigos) y le había contado varios secretos que le hacían casi perder su temple de seriedad, sabiduría y madures, que tanto le costó trabajo conseguir con los años.

Tan distraído estaba con sus pensamientos que no notó la sombra que se le acercaba, y muy tarde se dio cuenta del ataque que recibió. Un aro negro lo golpeó y pudo sentir como si ya no pudiera escapar del área en que se encontraba, una fuerza del otro mundo lo obligaba a permanecer en ese lugar. Se molestó mucho, pero antes de tomar la justa represaría una mujer con dos conos en su cara le habló.

– Hola pequeño noctowl, te gustaría dar un paseo. Mientas dos pokemón mas aparecían en el claro, uno era un humanoide amarillo con estolas de pelo blanco en el cuello y un arito en la mano izquierda, el otro se parecía a un viejo amigo de él, era grande de color verdoso/gris, con enormes placas que sobresalían de su espalda y cola. No sabía mucho de esos pokemons, más que su nombre, pero sabía que estaba en una gran desventaja.

Con un reflejo casi instantáneo lanzó su hipnosis a la mujer cabeza de cono (era su mejor opción de ganar), pero el pokemón amarillo como si leyera su mente, se interpuso en su camino bloqueando su ataque, sus ojos blancos brillaron en una tonalidad azul, pero nada paso, un momento después sintió como si no se pudiera mover y de momento olvidó como usar la hipnosis, "rayos" pensó, ese ataque lo conocía, _anulación_, pero eso no lo desanimo, en un parpadeo voló dos metros sobre ellos, (sin poder escapar claro está) y uso su nuevo ataque.

– ¡_Paranormal_!– Gritó mientras desataba una ola de poder psíquico que parecía distorsionar el mismísimo aire. Pero algo aterrador paso, el monstruo verde se interpuso bloqueando su ataque, el cual se esfumaba sin causar ningún daño aparente. Era malo, realmente malo, sin su hipnosis, no podía escapar ni confundir, y todo parecía indicar que ese monstruo era de tipo siniestro, así que sus ataques psíquicos no servían, solo le quedaban los físicos (que por el tamaño del monstruo no creyó que funcionaran muy bien) y los voladores. Tomo su mejor opción, aún estaba por perfeccionar ese ataque, pero era ahora o nunca.

– ¡_Ataque celestial_!– Preparó su ataque definitivo, el más fuerte de todos lo que podía usar, sintió como si el poder del cielo lo rodeara, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras centraba su energía sintió como un poderoso rayo de poder puro se dirigía a su posición. Pero no le importó y más rápido de lo que el mismo creía descendió para entrar en contacto con ese ataque.

Sentía que chocaba con un muro, pero se concentró, él podía hacerlo, no se rendiría, porque si lo hacía sabía que algo malo pasaría, y jamás lo permitiría, después de todo él era uno de los pokemón del entrenador más fuerte del mundo Ash Ketchum*. Y con unos dramáticos segundos en los que el mundo parecía detenerse, el haz de poder se partió en dos, desintegrándose en el aire, y un pequeño meteoro de poder, que parecía brillar como una estrella en la noche, golpeó al monstruo verde, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol partiéndolo en dos. El monstruo propinó un grito de dolor mientras se retorcía inútilmente, tratando de pararse.

Noctowl estaba contento y jadeante, ese ataque le había exigido mucho, pero no se paró a pensar, tomó por sorpresa a la cabeza de cono (que por su expresión no se esperaba eso), y esa era su oportunidad, preparo uno de sus ataques en su ala, el aire se condeso en su extremidad, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, sintió como si un poder obscuro le golpeara por la espalda. Que tonto había sido, olvidó al pokemón que lo había atacado en primer lugar.

Un instante después y sin tiempo de recuperarse, vio con horror como una luz azul lo cubría y lo lanzaba con gran fuerza hacia el suelo, ser derrotado por un psíquico era humillante para cualquiera de su especie, pero no pudo seguir pensando en su honor perdido, ya que sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y después nada, la oscuridad lo cubrió.

…

Domino secó el sudor de su frente, jamás espero que ese pequeño pokemón le diera tanta batalla, de no haber dejado a gengar como respaldo probablemente la historia hubiera sido diferente, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hypno, había actuado rápido y evitado que soñara con una mansión en ciudad Verde, mientras el objetivo escapaba.

– Ten encuentras bien grandote. Le preguntó a su tyranitar, que buen golpe se había llevado, el pobre solo propinó un gruñido mientras levantaba la pata como diciendo "he estado peor". Al menos los pokemón de la central eran realmente fuertes, y estos se los habían dado como regalo (y por órdenes de Giovanni).

Repasó mentalmente la batalla, había sido emocionante, quizás no sería tan malo eso de tener pokemons después de todo.

Saco una pokebola, la misma que le había entregado 018, era normal como cualquier otra, a pesar de que brillaba, como si fuera pulida frecuentemente. Apuntó al pokemón que descansaba con remolinos en los ojos y dijo.

– Regre… pero no pudo terminar la oración. Un enorme alarido vino desde el aire junto con una enorme ventisca, que hizo que su sombrero volara.

Para su total horror, en el aire estaba el pokemón volador más grande que hubiera visto en toda su vida, el suyo parecía un bebe comparado con eso, pero eso no fue lo que más la asusto. Si no fueron sus ojos, negros y vacíos amenazando su vida, llenos de ira apenas contenida por profanar algo sagrado, con un movimiento rápido le grito a hypno que usara hipnosis, pero antes de que este si quiera moviera su péndulo un haz de luz blanca lo golpeo mandándolo a volar varios metros, traspasando un par de árboles antes de detenerse con un derrape. Su pokemón había sido noqueado de un solo golpe. Y por fin pudo verlo de cerca. Tragó saliva. Esto no era algo bueno en lo absoluto…

* * *

*Sé que un ataque normal no puede afectar a los tipo fantasma, pero supongamos que el persian de Giovanni uso rastreo

*la versión que aparece en teselia

*siempre he pensado que los pokemón tiene en alta estima a sus entrenadores, y por lo tanto piensan lo mejor de ellos

Agentes del equipo Rocket

009 Domino

018 ¿?

Buenos días! Okey sé que me ausente por un buen de tiempo pero es algo de lo que ya estaba consciente, finales en la universidad (los que estudian me entenderán T_T) así que me dije a mi mismo publica así te verás presionado a continuar la historia y no tenerla ahí ganando polvo. Bueno que piensan que les pareció, gracias por llegar hasta haca me alegro de todos lo que la hayan leído y bueno. Que más hay que decir nos leeremos pronto

Como disculpa por mi ausencia les prometo un capítulo más en esta semana a más tardar el domingo, que les parece? Me perdonaran con eso ^_^

Por otro lado vieron los trailers de la nueva película de pokemón, waaa casi muero cuando vi a mewtwo


End file.
